Sa Véritable Âme Soeur
by Abiix33
Summary: Suite de WORSHIPING KISMET, qui m'a inspirée D J'ai découvert UNE PASSION CACHEE aprés, donc pardonnez moi si il y a quelque ressemblance, franchement c'était pas fait exprés. Edward retrouve Carlisle. Il s'oublie à nouveaux dans ses bras...
1. Chapter 1

**Seuls.**

-Edward … Tu es revenu …

Edward rouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa léthargie. Carlisle le contemplais, ses pensées étaient confuses, il se posait mille question, pourquoi était-il de retour ? Pourquoi était-il partir si longtemps ? Pourquoi …

Son visage resplendissant passa par milles et une expressions, avant que le bonheur, le pur et simple bonheur, dépassent toutes les autres.

Ce bonheur lui allait si bien, les rides de son front disparurent et ses traits s'éclaireraient.

Edward eu du mal à avaler sa salive.

-Il semblerait bien. Murmura t-il. Incapable de mieux.

-Edward … 70ans… Pourquoi si longtemps ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ?? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné signe de vie ? Oh Edward tu m'as… tu nous à tant manquer …

Il y avait tant d'image dans la tête de Carlisle qu'Edward eu du mal à les percevoir toutes.

Il se vit partir des décennies plus tôt, sans un regard, sans un mot, il ressentit la souffrance cuisante de Carlisle. Il vit la vie sans lui, les longues journées passées dans le simple espoir de son retour, les longues nuits passées à l'attendre, il vit les yeux noyés de larmes d'Esmée…

-Je … je suis désolé Carlisle, pour… pour tout ça.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu Edward. La voix de Carlisle était dure. Ces yeux aussi. Edward se perdit à nouveaux dans le trou noir de ses iris.

-Je … tu … tu le sais Carlisle. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais vraiment dis…

Son ton était doux désormais, incroyablement doux.

-Regarde la, Carlisle, regarde toi. Comment aurais-je pus supporter de vivre sous le même toit qu'elle ? Comment aurais-je pus supporter de la voir sortir chaque matin de ta chambre, de tes draps … de tes bras ? Hein, Dis moi comment j'aurais pus supporter de sentir chaque jours ton odeur sur elle ? Comment …

Je t'aimais Carlisle. Vraiment, comme jamais. Je devais partir.

-Non… Murmura Carlisle. En un instant il était prés de lui. Son visage angélique à quelques centimètres du sien.

Edward aspira son odeur à grandes bouffées, l'arôme capiteux qui émanait de son torse lui tournait la tête. Il aurait voulu s'écarter, mais ça lui était impossible. Il l'attirait comme un aimant. Il allait devenir fou.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de glacial au niveau de sa gorge. Rouvrant les yeux il s'aperçus que la main de Carlisle venait de se poser sur son cou. Son contact de glace le brûla. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les iris de feu de l'homme. Il tressaillit en voyant s'y refléter un voile de désir.

-Tu me brûles… Murmura Carlisle le visage trop prés du sien.

-Carlisle…

Trop tard. Les lèvres du médecin étaient déjà collées aux siennes, les dévorants presque, avides, affamées, de ce contact perdu depuis si longtemps.

Edward lui rendit son baiser avec hargne. Combien de fois il avait rêvé ce moment. Combien de fois il avait soupiré, brûlé seul, la nuit, au simple souvenir de ce corps pâle contre le sien…

Edward enroula ses bras autour de lui, leurs deux corps se collaient l'un à l'autre. La langue de Carlisle dansait dans sa bouche. Ils étaient seuls, libres.

Et ils ne voulaient faire qu'un.

Carlisle poussa Edward contre le canapé, la main sur son visage, le maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Edward lui arracha sa chemise qui retomba en lambeaux à terre et il se perdit dans la contemplation de son torse parfait, pâle, lisse, fort.

Beau.

Il renversa leur position et fondit sur la bouche de Carlisle, ses mains se mirent à allé et venir sur son corps. Il s'arrêta sur ses tétons, dures comme la pierre, et joua avec eux quelques instants. Carlisle grogna dans sa bouche.

On aurait dis des animaux, pris dans une lutte bestiale, cherchant à se dévorer l'un l'autre.

Edward s'en foutait. Carlisle était sa moitié, sa vie. Son chez-lui. Il se sentait bien, à sa place. A présent sa fuite lui parut comme irréelle, inenvisageable. Comment s'éloigner de Carlisle ? Comment vivre sans sa présence ? Comment passé ne serais-ce qu'un seul jour sans le voir ?

La réponse à ses questions se trouvait dans les yeux de son mentor, cela lui était impossible…

Sans cesser de l'embrasser Carlisle lui arracha ses vêtements et commença à le caresser. Son dos, ses fesses, ses jambes. Son sexe.

A se contact Edward gémis et perdis toute raison. Carlisle en profita pour repasser au dessus et se courba légèrement, plaçant son membre devant les jambes arquées d'Edward. Et il entra en lui.

Edward cria, tandis que des vagues chaudes emplissaient tous son être.

Carlisle Posa son visage dans son cou, la respiration rauque, sa tête se mouvait d'avant en arrière, au rythme de ses coups de reins effrénés.

-Tu ne partiras plus jamais, murmura t-il dans un souffle, tu ne me laisseras plus jamais. Promets le moi…

Il était bouleversant de tendresse. Edward enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa le creux de son oreille.

-Promis mon Amour, plus jamais.

Les veines d'Edward étaient dépourvues de sang, pourtant en cet instant il le sentit. Il sentit le liquide chaux se déverser à toute vitesse dans son corps, le brûlant. Comme de la lave en fusion.

Carlisle embrassa son cou, passant sa langue à l'exact endroit où il l'avait mordu. Des années plus tôt.

Edward frémit. La lave continuait de couler en lui, le consumant de plus en plus…

Et Carlisle se déversa en lui. Hurlant son prénoms comme un appel.

Edward ne touchait plus terre.

Il ne touchait que Carlisle.

Il ne voyait que Carlisle.

Il n'aimait que Carlisle.

Il n'était _que_ Carlisle.

Etalé l'un contre l'autre, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs souffle. Leurs corps normalement si froid étaient moites. Edward tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Carlisle. Qui le retint avec force. Il grogna.

-Tu a promis murmura t'il, tu ne me laissera plus jamais.

- Je ne vais pas bien loin, répondit Edward en souriant. Mais il abandonna l'idée et enroula ses bras autour du corps pâle et nu de Carlisle allongé sur lui. Il enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux et respira pleinement son odeur sucrée et rassurante.

-Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé, pendant … mon absence. Repris Edward.

Le visage d'Esmée s'interposa automatiquement dans la tête de Carlisle et Edward tenta de ne pas trop y faire attention.

-Tu les as vus non ? Répondis Carlisle la tête toujours dans son cou. Rosalie, la blonde, est … arrivée un peu après ton départ quand… Edward perçu une image furtive dans l'esprit de Carlisle, une étrange douleur s'empara de lui. Il vit Carlisle se regarder dans le miroir. Son visage était dévasté, la souffrance déformait ses traits dont la perfection lui fut douloureuse. Edward compris c'était après son départ, il resserra son étreinte.

-Désolé, poursuivis Carlisle, je n'aurais pas due pensé à ça … Sa voix était étouffée, toujours enfouis dans son cou. Pourtant Edward y perçu le malaise, la tristesse.

Il posa un doigt sur la bouche de Carlisle.

-N'y pense plus, je suis là maintenant. Tenta t'il de le rassurer.

Carlisle resta silencieux puis, après avoir enroulés ses bras autour du cou d'Edward, les paupières toujours clauses il poursuivit :

« On est partis s'installer autre part après ton départ. Ce n'étais plus supportable de vivre là bas. Sans toi. Je m'étais trouvé un travail de nuit dans un hôpital de Philadelphie et on à loués un appartement avec Esmée, là bas il y avait une famille très riche, très puissante. Les Bones. Ils avaient une fille, très connue pour sa beauté. Ils avaient placés beaucoup d'espoir en elle et elle devait se marier avant la fin de l'année avec un riche homme d'affaire dont le nom m'échappe aujourd'hui.

Et un soir alors que j'allais au travail, je passais par la rue où cette jeune fille vivait, je l'empruntais souvent car elle était le meilleur raccourci pour l'hôpital, j'entendis des cris et des rires gras. Alerté par les cries, qui semblait provenir d'une jeune fille, je me ruais vers eux. Lorsque je la vis je suis resté tétanisé. Ils étaient environ une dizaine, tous puaient l'alcool. Et elle, le fille Bones, était étalée par terre, un d'entre eux était sur elle et les autres regardaient, admiraient le spectacle, elle criant, ces ongles griffaient le sol. Ses yeux suppliant étaient posé sur un des type, j'ais reconnu son mari. C'était atroce à voir. Ces gros porcs la violaient et son mari admirait, un air de propriétaire sur le visage, atroce … »

Edward comprenait si bien ce que disait Carlisle, pour la simple raison qu'il voyait en même temps.

La tête de Carlisle était pleine de ce souvenir, il voyait distinctement le beau visage de la blonde aperçu quelques heures plus tôt, étalé sur le sol, déformé par la peur, la douleur. Il voyait très bien les vas et viens des ces hommes sur elle…

« Je crois que c'est la vue de son mari qui m'a sortit de ma léthargie. J'ais bondis sur eux, aveuglé par ma propre fureur. Ils se sont stoppés et la fille a gémis, c'est là que j'ai vu le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tête. L'un des hommes s'est avancé vers moi, il m'a conseillé de partir, il puait le vin. Le coup est parti tout seul. Je ne l'aurais pas voulu aussi fort mais il s'effondra inconscient, les autres hurlèrent et disparurent en courant. J'aurais voulu les poursuivre, les faire payer je te jure, je sentais la colère bouillonner en moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette fille se vider de son sang sur le trottoir. Je l'ai attrapé, elle était inconsciente mais elle perdait bien trop de sang, je l'ai ramené chez nous, Esmée à crier en la voyant j'ai voulu lui expliquer mais elle avait déjà compris en voyant ses habits déchirés et tachés de sang. Je l'ai déposé sur notre lit et j'ai tenté de stopper l'hémorragie, mais c'était trop tard elle allait mourir. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me suis penché vers elle, là seule chose que je me disais c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Mais elle s'est réveillée d'un seul cou, et elle s'est débattue, la terreur se lisait dans ses yeux, elle à crue que je… que j'allais faire se qu'ils lui avaient fait. Alors j'ai attrapé ses bras et je les ai plaqués contre le lit, elle à hurlé de toute ses force, j'avais si peur que ça la tue. Je l'ais mordu. »

« Elle a eue du mal à accepter ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait rêvée une vie parfaite et elle finissait monstre assoiffé de sang. Mais elle ne m'en a pas voulue. Elle s'en souvenue d'eux comme jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle se souviendrait, sa mémoire d'humaine aurait due s'estomper. Elle les a tués. Tous. J'aimerais te dire que ça ne ma pas plut, mais … »

-Je comprends, Dis Edward. Comme dans l'esprit de Carlisle il revoyait sans cesse les yeux agrandis de terreur de Rosalie, je comprends …

« Elle est venue vivre avec nous, reprit-il, tu sais elle peut sembler un peu prétentieuse comme ça, oui bon d'accords elle est prétentieuse, Edward rit, Carlisle sentit une vague de chaleur intense le traverser, mais, reprit-il en tentant de se calmer, elle est … géniale. Tu verra une fois que tu sais qui elle est réellement tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer…

-On dirait que tu parles de ton enfant, dit Edward, sincère.

-Je crois que je les considère comme tels. Répondit Carlisle.

-Les ? Releva Edward surpris.

-Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et Alice. Je crois que tu les as vu. Alice ressemble à un petit lutin, ajouta Carlisle avec un sourire tendre, elle aussi possède un don. Elle est clairvoyante, mais ces visions sont changeantes, elle voie un futur très subjectif, ses visions changent en fonction des décisions des gens, c'est fascinant.

Edward se rappela la jeune fille menue qui lui avait ouvert la porte à son arrivé, sa beauté époustouflante le frappa à nouveau, mais ce qui le marquait le plus c'était son … naturel. Elle lui avait tout de suite sourit, sa voix était chaude et chaleureuse. Edward sourit.

-Elle est arrivé plus tard, avec Jasper, le grand blond qui la suit partout, les prunelles de Carlisle étaient infiniment tendre lorsqu'il parlait d'eux, elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa création ni de sa vie humaine, c'est très étrange, heureusement qu'elle a ses visions, c'est grâce à ça qu'elle nous a vu, Rosalie, Esmée et moi et qu'elle à sue que Jasper la cherchait. Jasper c'est une autre histoire, il vient d'un autre … clan.

Edward remarqua l'hésitation de Carlisle.

-Quel genre de clan ?

Carlisle resta silencieux quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

-Des nouveaux-nés. Edward ne put retenir un frisson, il s'en est enfui, depuis il errait seul. Mais Alice la trouver et la emmené avec elle. »

- Et Emmet ? Demanda Edward, se souvenant du grand type a la carrure qui tenait plus du grizzly que de l'homme moyen.

- C'est Rosalie qui la trouver, un jour qu'elle chassait dans la forêt, il était presque entrain de se faire dévorer par un ours, elle l'a ramenée, car elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'arrêter si elle le mordait. Elle ma supplié de le sauver. Ils sont ensemble depuis. »

Edward était resté silencieux pendant tout le récit, attentif aux moindres images qui passaient dans la tête de Carlisle, pendant ce temps la nuit était tombée et il faisait noir dans la pièce. Edward ne s'en était pas vraiment aperçu avant. Il se raidit.

-Ils vont bientôt rentré non, la plupart des magasins doivent être fermés à cette heure si.

Carlisle éclata de rire, cela aurais probablement irrité Edward si ce son n'avait pas été l'une des plus belles chose de son univers.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Ils ont dis qu'ils allaient faire du shopping c'est ça ? En faite ils vont chasser, c'est une sorte de blague entre eux. Le sourire de Carlisle fit craquer Edward. Les yeux de Carlisle perdirent leur couleur Or, elles redevinrent semblables à un trou. Edward y sombra corps et âme.

- Nous avons le temps avant qu'ils reviennent. Dit enfin Carlisle.

Edward embrassa ses lèvres glaciales et se dégagea de son étreinte. Il se retourna vers le corps nu de Carlisle, et lui tendit une main froide.

-Suis-moi. Murmura t'il.

Carlisle se leva et pris la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Où tu veux. Répondit-il.

Edward l'entraîna dans le couloir jusqu'a la pièce au fond, il le poussa dans la douche et alluma le robinet d'eau chaude. Des milliers de gouttes brûlantes vinrent s'écraser contre leur peau, mais Edward n'y fit pas attention.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui valait bien toute l'eau du monde. Carlisle avait fermé les yeux et laissait le liquide transparent s'écouler le long de son visage, poursuivant sa course folle sur son cou, détonnant sur sa peau pâle.

Il était au-delà du beau.

Edward l'attrapa par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les iris noir de désir de Carlisle. Il s pencha vers lui et l'embrassa furieusement, leurs lèvres se dévorèrent à nouveau, goûtant sur sa souffrance sur la peau de l'autre.

Le corps de Carlisle collé contre lui, Edward se sentait vivant, tellement vivant, plus vivant que jamais depuis 70 longues années…

Leurs sexes dressés se frottaient l'un à l'autre. La passion les dévorait.

C'était si fort, ils auraient pus en mourir.

-Je t'aime… Murmura Edward dans la bouche de Carlisle.

Le cœur mort de celui-ci vivait une deuxième jeunesse. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil sentiment, même avec Esmée, surtout avec Esmée.

Ils firent l'amour, à nouveau, tentant d'apaiser la soif intarissable qu'ils avaient de l'autre.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire, ce qu'ils allaient faire, pour Esmée, pour tout les autres. Mais ils s'en foutaient. En cet instant éternel seul Eux deux comptaient. Seul l'autre existait.

Ils pourraient y laisser leurs peaux, ils le savaient. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ils étaient seuls, libres, dans leur monde.

Et ils s'aimaient….


	2. Chapter 2

**La Vision.**

-Et toit Alice tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Me demanda Esmée, toute sourire, alors que du sang d'animaux tâchait encore son haut.

-Oui, souris-je, la meilleure chasse depuis des lustres !

Jasper me rejoignit et sa main pris la mienne.

-Complètement d'accord, s'écria Emmet en riant, les vêtements en lambeaux, les ours sont de plus en plus irritables en cette saison !

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pus retenir un sourire.

-C'est dommage qu'Edward ne soit pas venu, soupira Esmée en remontant dans la voiture, mais il devait voire Carlisle, je m'en doutais.

Elle rayonnait, le retour de celui dont elle nous avait tant parlé semblait la ravir. Aussi loin que je me souviennes il ne c'était jamais passé un seul jour sans qu'elle ne parle de lui. Edward, le fils Prodige.

Personnellement je n'avais rien contre lui, et d'après les dires d'Esmée il était plutôt gentil, et puis son retour la rendait tellement heureuse ! Comment ne pas aimer quelqu'un qui parvient à rendre le sourire à Esmée ?

Je m'apprêtais à monter dans la voiture, Jasper sur mes talons, quand un engourdissement familier me figea dans mon élan.

Comme à chaque vision, je vis une sorte de réalité floue se matérialiser sous mes yeux, je devins sourde au monde réel, me plongeant totalement dans ce monde nouveau et familier qu'étais l'espace temps, j'avais depuis longtemps cessé de lutter et m'abandonnais à présent complètement dés que cela m'arrivait.

Je vis alors notre salon, les contours voilés de l'image devinrent de plus en plus nets, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se matérialise complètement.

J'eue alors l'atroce impression que mon cœur mort tombait dans ma poitrine, suivi de prés par tous mes organes, sur notre canapé se trouvaient deux corps, Carlisle et Edward, ils étaient nus. Et ils faisaient l'amour.

Une lame tranchante me transperça l'abdomen. Carlisle, le mari d'Esmée était entrain de faire l'amour avec le fils de celle-ci, Edward…

La voix de Carlisle résonna à mes oreilles, rythmé par sa respiration saccadée, _**« Tu ne partiras plus jamais, tu ne me laisseras plus jamais. Promets le moi… »**_

L'autre enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa le creux de son oreille.

_**« -Promis mon Amour, plus jamais. ».**_

Et je revins à moi.

Je titubai Jasper me rattrapa, son regard inquiet se posa sur moi.

-Dans la voiture. Lui soufflais-je.

Il hocha la tête et me poussa dans l'énorme Jeep d'Emmet.

Il monta après moi, referma la porte d'un coup, et se tourna vers moi.

Je jetai coup d'œil à Esmée, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à nous.

J'enfouis alors ma tête dans le cou de Jasper, plus pour alléger l'atroce impression d'horreur qui me secouait que par sécurité.

-J'ai vue Carlisle et, son nom se bloqua dans la gorge, j'avala ma salive, et Edward…

-Et alors, murmura t-il, ils leurs est arrivés quelque chose ? Il semblait paniqué tout à coup.

-Non, non c'est pas ça c'est que … je les ai vue entrain de…

Les mots ne me venaient pas, c'était atroce.

Jasper me sourit, m'encourageant à continuer. Son sourire me fit du bien.

-Entrain de faire l'amour… Murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, il se raidit tout à coup et je vis son regard aller d'Esmée à nous.

Il se pencha vers moi.

-Tu en es sure ? C'est impossible Carlisle et Esmée sont …

-Mariés, je sais. Je te dis ce que j'ai vue, c'est tout. Carlisle à dit un truck du genre : Ne m'abandonne plus jamais… Ou autre. J'essayai de prendre un air dégager, pour masquer le réel sujet de notre discussion, mais c'était presque impossible, je revoyais sans cesse Carlisle nu, sur cet homme, entrain de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille…

J'inspirai à grande bouffées l'odeur rassurante de Jasper puis continuai.

-Edward a répondu, et il l'a appelé… _Mon amour._ Ils étaient sur notre canapé. Et c'étais aujourd'hui, ajoutai-je pressentant les questions de Jasper, Edward et Carlisle portaient les vêtements qu'ils avaient se matin. Enfin portaient … Enfin t'as compris quoi.

Jasper resserra son étreinte autour de moi et je me laissai allé contre lui. Ses yeux papillonnaient d'Esmée à moi. Il semblait paniqué.

-Interdit de lui dire quoique ce soit ! Dit-il au bout d'un court instant. Esmée serrait effondrée. Tu en parleras avec Carlisle plus tard, je t'accompagnerai ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta t-il sentait ma peur.

-Merci. Murmurai-je, me blottissant tout contre lui.

-Je suis là me répondit-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

Je courais au devant des problèmes, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais les laisser faire ça à Esmée.

Esmée. Mes yeux se posèrent a nouveau sur elle, elle semblait aussi heureuse que quelques minutes avant. Mais cette fois je ne partageais pas son bonheur.

Le malaise intense qui s'empara de moi obligea Jasper à me bombarder de d'ondes positives.

Malgré cela, je frissonnai.

-Vite, Vite ! S'écria Esmée, excitée comme une puce, tandis que Emmet se garait. Elle tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de revoir son fils.

Une sensation étrange s'empara de moi, comme une flèche pleine de haine venue se planter dans mon cœur. Jasper s'approcha de moi, et la sensation disparue.

Comme pour venir appuyer mon analyse Esmée murmura, les yeux brillants :

-Edward est là…

Et une nouvelle flèche, une.

Jasper me prit la main mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer la haine qui grandissait dans mon cœur. Esmée ressemblait à une enfant excitée par un gros cadeau de Noël, à moi son cadeau me semblait empoisonné…

Le regard de Jasper croisa le mien et la haine disparue. Je le fusillai du regard, il me fit un sourire angélique. Je craquai et me blottis contre lui, réconfortée par la chaleur de son corps, enfin pour un vampire …

Esmée courue, monta les escaliers et disparue derrière la porte. Un crie perçant nous annonça qu'elle était toujours en vie.

En un instant nous fument en haut des escaliers, je laissai passer Emmet et Rosalie devant moi, peu désireuse de me retrouver en face d'_Eux_ deux, persuadée que des images de ma visions me reviendrai directement en mémoire.

Et à nouveau ma vue se brouilla. Notre salle de bain, notre douche. L'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps parfait, leurs baisers furieux, Carlisle sous Edward. Et une bonne dizaine de flèches qui vinrent se planter directement dans mon cœur mort.

Je revins à moi et Jasper me rattrapa avant que je trébuche.

-Encore ? Me souffla t-il.

-Pire … Répondis-je, du moins c'était l'effet que cela me faisait.

-Tu me racontera plus tard, murmura t-il. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point derrière moi. Je me retournai et me retrouvais face à Carlisle dont la beauté insultante me fit baisser les yeux. Derrière lui se tenait Edward, beau à se damner. La c'était carrément l'arbalète que ressue dans la poitrine.

Jasper m'effleura et je sentis la vague calme qu'il m'envoyait se cogner au mur de haine qui emprisonnait mon cœur, puis disparaître.

Il ne pouvait rien faire face à la force de ma haine.

Esmée se tenait prés d'Edward, un bras sous sa taille, les yeux rivés sur lui, un sourire fier sur les lèvres qui ne fit que grossir encore le mur de mon cœur.

-Alice, dit Carlisle en me regardant, soucieux, tu es sure que ça va ?

Son ton semblait inquiet et je plongeai mes yeux dans ses pupilles tendres, plus sincère tu meurs. Je commençai à avoir des doutes, et si ce que j'avais vu ne c'était pas réellement passé, et si c'était plutôt l'expression du désir d'un des deux…

Et si …

Je m'interrompis, m'interdisant de céder à l'espoir.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

-Très bien, dis-j'en passant devant lui. Je sentis mon ton glacial et je m'interdis de le regarder sachant que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard.

Je me ruai dans le salon, et m'assis brutalement sur le canapé, à l'endroit exact où j'avais vu Carlisle se prélasser nu, dans les bras d'Edward.

J'enfouis ma tête dans les coussins et l'horreur m'envahis. L'odeur de Carlisle était partout. Sur le tissu des accoudoirs, sur les coussins, dans les replis du dossier. Partout.

A son odeur se mêlait un autre parfum, un parfum doux, envoûtant. Si beau qu'il me révulsa. Celui d'Edward.

Le mur de mon cœur se transforma en armure.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce et je quittais vivement le canapé, désireuse de quitter l'odeur des deux corps et l'aura de luxure qui y régnait. Jasper vint se poster prés de moi. Je sentis les ondes positives qu'il tentait de m'envoyer, mais j'étais intouchable. L'armure ne comptait pas déguerpir si vite.

Carlisle me regardait fixement, visiblement inquiet. Mon armure faiblit. Carlisle est et a toujours été un père pour moi, comme pour les autres. Si je devais le décrire en un seul mot, sans hésiter se serrait Compassion. Carlisle est l'homme le plus doux, le plus chaleureux, le plus gentleman des hommes au monde. Il atteindra bientôt ses 300 ans pourtant il est toujours le même. Ce même vampire qui a toujours rejeté sa propre nature pour ne faire de mal à personne, ce même vampire que tuer et faire le Mal révulse au plus haut point. Ce vampire que j'aime et qui m'hérite plus que tout mon respect.

En cet instant mon armure avait disparue. Puis les images de mes visions me revinrent brutalement, comme une lame tranchante venue rompre le fil de pardon que j'avais doucement commencé à tisser entre lui et moi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Et ma haine revint.

-Alors cette chasse ? demanda t'il sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Mais ne parlons pas de ça ! S'écria Esmée, Parlons plutôt d'Edward, elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda alors comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Je retins un grognement.

Et tandis que tout le monde centrait son attention sur Edward et son histoire qui me parut tout bonnement lâche, Jasper se retourna vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

-Ils étaient … sous la douche. Soufflai-je en sentant la haine glacer mes veines.

-Tous… Tous les deux ? S'étonna t-il.

-Evidement, ils étaient …

Jasper posa son doigt sur ma bouche.

J'ai compris. Me répondit-il, rassurant.

Je pencha là tête sur son épaule et me laissa bercer par son souffle.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, et je sentais le regard insistant de Carlisle sur moi.

Je prit la main de Jasper et l'entraîna avec moi, espérant que personne ne nous verrait.

Les images de mes deux visions tournaient dans ma tête. Malgré le dégoût que m'inspirait ces images révoltantes, je sentis une pointe de gène germer en moi, en revoyant Carlisle nu, grognant de plaisir dans la bouche d'un Edward tout aussi dévêtu, pourtant je passai devant Edward qu'Esmée couvait toujours des yeux, et la haine repris son long chemin dans mes veines.

Je vis qu'Edward me regardait avec insistance, en fronçant les sourcils apparament préoccupé. Puis alors que je tournai mon visage vers lui, le défiant des yeux, je vis ses pupilles s'agrandirent d'horreur, il se raidit et son visage parfait se tordit dans une grimace alarmé, il se retourna presque instantanément vers Carlisle. Mais celui-ci ne le voyait pas, ses yeux inquiets toujours posés sur moi.

Il revint peu à peu vers moi, très lentement, et plongea ses iris noir d'encre dans mon regard de miel, j'y vis une peur irrationnelle, comme un trou au milieu de ses pupilles.

Et, tandis que je refoulais les images de leurs deux corps entrelacés, je m'inquiétai sur les raisons de cette étrange peur.

Et, là je me souvins.

Je laissai mes visions s'emparer de mon esprit et je le regardais grimacer de douleur, répondant ainsi à ma question muette.

Il avait bel et bien un don, et pas des moindres d'ailleurs.

Il lisait dans mon esprit ce qui me torturai depuis l'après-midi.

Et encore une foi leurs deux corps nus passèrent devant mes yeux, tout comme devant les siens.

Edward était télépathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discussion.**

_**-Ca fait mal, Hein ?**_

Ses grands yeux d'or me scrutèrent tandis que je revoyait encore et encore Carlisle me murmurer _je t'aime_. Encore et encore…

_**-Vois,**_ pensa t'elle sans cesser de faire défiler les images de sa vision, _**vois ce que tu as osé faire. Ressens ta honte, et maintenant regarde celle qui te tient le bras maintenant, allez regarde. Tu vois son regard, tu vois cet amour, cette fierté dans les yeux de ta mère, et bien maintenant dis-toi que toute à l'heure t'as baisé son mari. Son amour. J'ai honte pour toi.**_

Son ton était cassant.

J'eu l'étrange impression de m'écrouler. Sans rien pour me rattraper.

J'étais encore là, entouré des autres, pourtant, curieusement, je tombais. Tout devenaient flous autour de moi.

Tout. Sauf Carlisle et moi allongés sur le canapé, sauf Carlisle et moi l'un dans l'autre dans la douche, sauf ces foutues visions qui me crachait à la figure ce que j'avais refusé de voir. Notre trahison, notre lâcheté…

La fille me jeta un dernier regard méprisant et disparu dans l'escalier, le grand blond à sa suite.

Je me retournai, glacé par ses paroles. Et cherchai tan bien que mal le regard d'Or de mon amoureux, lui aussi contemplait l'escalier, inquiet.

Il se retourna vers moi et ses yeux me sourirent, je compris que l'on n'était pas inquiet pour la même chose.

Je le regardai, tentant vainement de lui faire comprendre la situation.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il tentait de comprendre le message. Puis tout à coup, tandis que je le regardai avec insistance en montrant l'escalier du menton, son visage s'éclaira et blêmit presque aussitôt. Il avait comprit.

Il se précipita vers l'escalier et je tentais de le rattraper.

Esmée et les deux autres se retournèrent, surpris.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, dit Carlisle d'une voix douce ne laissant rien transparaître de l'horreur qui agitait son cerveau, je vais voir Alice, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

Esmée acquiesça et revint à moi très vite, avide de me parler à nouveaux.

-_**Calmes-toi**_, ajouta t'il dans sa tête,_** je vais lui parler, elle n'a peut être pas Tout vu …**_

J'agitai la tête pour lui signifier que non. Mais il dévalait déjà l'escalier.

Je me retournai vers Esmée qui me fit son sourire le plus adorateur, cherchant en vain un moyen de le suivre. Une idée me vint alors.

-Est-ce que je pourrais … Utiliser la salle de bain, j'ai fais un long voyage, je crois que je mérite un bon décrassage. J'avalai ma salive en me souvenant que je n'étais pas allé sous la douche il y si longtemps que ça …

-Bien sur ajouta t'elle avec chaleur, prends tout ton temps mon chéri.

_**Esmée, pardonne moi…**_

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, verrouillai la porte, et me plongeai dans l'esprit aimé et apaisant de Carlisle.

Je vis la porte d'une chambre à travers ses yeux, sûrement celle de la fille.

Il n'osait pas entrer.

_**-Vas y mon amour**_, pensai-je.

Et comme si il m'avait entendue, j'entendis sa voix dans la tête.

_**« J'espère que tu m'entend mon amour, ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant, j'en mourrais. »**_

Je sentis mon cœur mort me brûler.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte. La fille et le blond étaient allongés sur le lit, il la serrait contre lui. On aurait dit qu'elle tremblait, elle se retourna vers Carlisle et il sursauta en voyant ces yeux. Mes poumons se serrèrent si fort que je fut surpris de ne pas sentir mes os se romprent sur le coup. Ses Pupilles étaient noir, noir comme la nuit, comme un grand gouffre. Un grand gouffre de haine. L'esprit de Carlisle était en ébullition. Se regard le blessait au plus profond de son cœur mort. La souffrance de Carlisle me glaçait comme du givre.

-Alice… murmura t-il.

Ce fut le blond aux regards étrange qui répondit.

-Carlisle, dit-il de sa voix douce, vas t-en, elle n'a pas envie de te parler.

La douleur de Carlisle fut tout à coup si intense que je voulue presque sortir de son esprit.

-Alice, retourne toi, écoute moi. Nous devons parler.

Sa voix était presque suppliante.

Alice se releva et avança vers lui, ses yeux noirs le fixai avec une tel intensité que j'eu l'impression qu'elle sentait ma présence dans son regard.

-Tu crois que je désire t'écouter ? Tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre les minables petits mensonges qui te servirons d'excuses ? Tu me dégoûtes. Vous me dégoûtez tout les deux. Comment avez-vous osés faire ça à Esmée ? , En cet instant la voix d'Alice se cassa, ses grands yeux noirs devinrent suppliants, son regard perdu, ses mains s'accrochèrent à la veste de Carlisle, et sa voix devint murmure. Comment toi, Carlisle, notre père, notre guide, tu as put être aussi égoïste ? Carlisle tu m'avais dis … tu m'avais dis… que tu ne pouvais pas … Carlisle, tu es l'être le plus … le plus bon, que je connaisse. Comment … comment tu as put me … nous faire ça ?

Carlisle lui prit les mains. Mais elle les lui enleva d'un geste brusque. Ses yeux redevinrent durs et elle s'éloigna vite de lui. Elle semblait regretter son comportement. Le corps de Carlisle fut à nouveau parcouru par une douleur fulgurante. Semblable à une flèche qui traversait son torse créant un trou béant au niveau de son cœur. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir. Carlisle était décidément trop émotif.

-Alice…

Une image furtive passa alors dans l'esprit de Carlisle, mais ce fut si bref que je ne vis presque rien. Les yeux de Carlisle rencontrèrent ses yeux à elle et l'image apparue à nouveau, rien qu'une seconde mais j'eu le temps d'apercevoir la fille avec un visage, un regard si triste, si … noirs que je sentis le peu de cœur qu'il me restais se serré. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à cette image, tous ce que j'avais bien put voir c'était que se regards là était exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait aujourd'hui en regardant Carlisle. La même expression d'avidité, de peur… de désespoir.

Carlisle se détourna d'elle pour s'adresser au blond.

-Jasper s'il te plait peux-tu nous laisser seuls un moment ?

Le blond le regarda d'un air interdit, puis baissa les yeux vers sa minuscule femme. A ma grande surprise elle lui sourit doucement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Jaz ça vas aller, vas m'attendre en bas.

Sans même froncer les sourcils il sortit alors de la pièce, je fus choqué de le voir soulager de partir. Puis les paroles de Carlisle me revinrent en mémoire, et je compris son malaise, entre la haine d'Alice et le malaise intense de Carlisle, je comprends qu'un vampire qui est son don soit heureux de quitter la pièce.

Le Blond sortis. Alice se tourna alors vers Carlisle et je cru que l'image qui traînait dans la tête de Carlisle avait réapparue, mais non. En cet instant Alice avait ce regard là. Ce regard qui me donne la chaire de poule. Ce regard... mort.

-Pourquoi ? Souffla t'elle, sa voix était presque inaudible. C'était un murmure. Un souffle si froid que je m'étonnais de ne pas voir Carlisle frissonner. Mais curieusement il semblait … habitué.

-Alice… écoute je … je l'aime !

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent encore plus noirs.

-Tu m'as mentis… tu m'as mentis alors ? C'est ça ? Tous ce que tu m'a dis c'étais faux ? Comme quoi tu l'aimais elle et personne d'autres ! Comme quoi elle était ton âme sœur ou une connerie comme ça c'étaient des mensonges ??

Sa voix n'était pas plus épaisse qu'un murmure mais je me sentis si mal tout à coup que se fut pire que tous les cris du monde.

-Alice je … Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait revenir, je ne pensais pas qu'il serais un jour à nouveau auprès de moi… Je n'ai pas du tout envisagé cette solution, j'ai ... aucun contrôle sur rien, ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir je n'y pouvais rien… C'est plus fort que moi, c'est plus fort que tout pour moi…

-TAIS TOI !

Son hurlement était déchirant. Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi se mettait elle dans des états pareils à cause de cette histoire ? Je comprenais qu'elle puisse aimer Esmée mais … pas … Enfin son regard était trop … triste pour que cela concerne Esmée, elle semblait beaucoup trop désespérée…

J'étais dans l'incompréhension totale. Et l'image des yeux d'Alice qui tournait et retournait dans la tête de Carlisle ne m'aidait pas à y voir plus clair.

Alice s'affala par terre et mit la tête dans ses bras. En cet instant elle ne ressemblait en rien à la fille qui l'avait ouvert la porte en souriant quelques heures auparavant, en cet instant elle était… un cadavre, une ombre d'être emplis de haine et de désespoir, de mes 90 ans d'existence je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi triste …

Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son cou.

-Alice je … je suis désolé…

-Je sais, murmura t'elle, je sais que tu n'y peut rien. Elle releva la tête et plongea les onyx noirs de ses yeux dans les siens. Mais moi non plus je n'y peux rien… Je t'aime Carlisle. C'est comme ça.

J'eu l'atroce impression que tout mes organes tombaient dans mon corps dans une chute in fini.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir bien entendue. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

Mais Carlisle ne semblait pas de cet avis. Tandis que la vision reparue furtivement devant ses yeux, il s'agenouilla a ses cotés et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et sa tête retomba sur son épaule tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le tissu de sa veste.

-Tu m'avais dis… que tu l'aimais, elle …

-Je sais, répondis t'il.

-Tu m'avais dis que tu ne pouvais en aimer une autre…

-Je sais, répéta t'il.

-Tu m'avais dis… qu'elle était la seule… C'était si faux que ça ? Me l'as-tu dis parce que tu souhaitais t'éloigner de moi sans me faire du mal ? Parce que tu m'en a fais du mal tu sais …

-Je sais Alice, je suis désolé. J'aime Esmée de tout mon coeur, mais Edward c'est … mon premier. Mon seul et unique. Je ne contrôle rien de se qui se passe, je … je le veux, je le désire par-dessus tout… Tu n'étais pas là quand il est partit, tu n'as pas vue… Tu n'as pas pu voir l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'étais détruis, anéantis. Il est l'essence de ma vie. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que sa me fait de … le regarder à nouveaux… de la toucher encore… Je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer…Je ... j'aime Esmée et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, mais … quand il est là c'est comme si … tout avais un sens. Je l'aime Alice. Je suis désolé.

Elle relava la tête et se détourna de lui. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveaux sa voix était résignée, infiniment triste mais résignée.

-Tais toi, je sais. Mais j'ai … eue du mal à vivre avec elle, Esmée, pour ça, j'ai eue du mal à ne pas la haïr de t'avoir alors que moi je te voudrais tant. Ce fut dur, et ça l'est toujours. Alors maintenant je dois … recommencer. Je ne dirais rien, je te le promets. Je t'aime assez pour ça et puis ... je ne veux pas faire du mal à Esmée, je … j'ai appris à l'aimer.

Carlisle la regarda. Et cette fois le visage détruit d'Alice passa devant ses yeux et je vis son souvenir en entier.

_**« -Carlisle me dit Alice, je … je t'aime. Ne me laissa pas l'épouser ! Ne me laisse pas à un autre ! Je t'aime toi !**_

_**Elle se jeta à terre. Les invités étaient justes en dessous, Jasper était juste en dessous.**_

_**Sa robe de marier se déchira sur la moquette et son visage étais si déformé par la tristesse que je crus mourir.**_

_**-Carlisle dis le, je t'en supplies, empêche moi de l'épouser, dis que tu m'aimes toi ! Dis que tu t'y opposes ! Dis LE ! DIS QUE TU M'AIMES !**_

_**Ses hurlements me faisaient si mal. Mon cœur allait exploser. Alice mon enfant je t'aime oui, mais comme une fille. Ne me rend pas responsable de ta souffrance je n'y survivrais pas…**_

_**-Dis le … Alice sanglotait, de sanglots sans larmes qui font encore plus de mal. Elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je la soutins en sentant qu'elle allait presque s'effondrée.**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Rosalie apparu.**_

_**-Alice vient murmura t'elle d'une voix douce, Jasper t'attends, tout le monde t'attends. Elle lui prit le bras et Alice se laissa faire docilement. Rosalie se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard de ses yeux insondable, puis elle referma la porte.**_

_**Je m'effondrais à genoux, et se fut à mon tour de crier. La haine, la rage, la tristesse se bousculait en moi et surtout…**_

_**-Alice… »**_

La violence de se souvenirs me secoua. Alice… Elle aimait Carlisle. Depuis longtemps. Même avant son mariage. Elle l'aimait…

Le choque me clouait sur place.

-Merci Alice, murmura Carlisle, je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard dur.

-Ca fait 20ans, Carlisle, 20ans, je crois que je commence à m'habituer.

-C'est pas une raison. Carlisle referma ses bras autour d'elle et je sortis de sa tête.

Le choque m'avait immobilisé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et peu à peu les carreaux du mur devinrent complètement flou avant que je m'effondre par terre, en pleine forme physique, mais le cerveau complètement mort.

.

* * *

WOW.

J'espère que ça vous à plu :)

&Merci pour toutes vos review & désolé d'avoir tardé mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps ...

:)

Abiix33

Abiix33


	4. Chapter 4

**Ton rire qui était le mien…**

Mon amour. Mon petit Ange. Crois-tu réellement que je n'avais rien remarqué ?

Crois-tu que je n'avais jamais surpris ton regard sur Lui ?

Crois-tu que je puisse être aussi aveugle ?

Mais mon amour ça crève les yeux. Ton amour crève les yeux.

Alice… Je t'aurais aimé tu sais ? Je t'aurais tout donné, tout offert.

Avant c'était bien, avant c'était bon, quand ton sourire était le mien, quand ton rire était le mien, quand nous marchions ensemble vers la même direction. Tu étais tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré, tu étais le soleil, tu irradiais ma vie, tu l'incendiais de ta chaleur. Je venais des abysses, des bas-fonds de l'humanité, et puis tu me regardais, et je me retrouvais au paradis. Et tu riais. Et je t'aimais.

Et puis tu as eu cette vision, cette vision angélique qui montrait une famille pacifique. Une famille qui avait réussis à survivre sans égrener les cadavres sur son passage. Et tu as voulue les rejoindre. Et comme toujours je t'ais suivis, j'ais suivis ton sourire qui était le mien, ton rire qui était le mien, et nous avons marchés ensemble vers la même direction.

Mais voilà, dans cette famille il y avait Lui. Un vampire si bon qu'il avait décidé seul de ne jamais tuer d'humains. Un vampire si bon à qui le sang ne faisait presque plus rien. Un vampire si bon que tu en ais tombé amoureuse. Dés l'instant où tu l'as vu s'en était fini de mon bonheur, s'en étais fini de mon paradis. Dés l'instant où tu l'as vue, c'est moi que tu n'as plus jamais regardé.

Tu m'as épousé s'en plus m'aimer. Nous sommes restés ici pour qui tu puisses vivre auprès de lui. Et je suis resté seul, témoin malheureux et impuissant face à toi et ton amour perdu.

Je t'ais regardé l'aimer, je t'ais regardé souffrir, mourir d'amour pour Lui en faisant s'emblant de ne rien voir. Je suis resté misérable et lâche et je t'ais laissé endurer seule la souffrance de l'amour, de l'amour noir, de l'amour sourd et sombre, celui qui t'emporte peu à peu et te laisses crever. Celui que je ressentais pour toi.

Et alors ton sourire n'étais plus le mien, ton rire n'étais plus le mien, et alors nous ne marchions plus ensemble vers la même direction…

Je pleure. Tout mon corps pleure. Sauf mes yeux. Mon cœur saigne. Et ta voix me parvint à travers la porte, je voudrais n'avoir rien entendue, je voudrais tout oublier. Je voudrais que tu ne l'ais jamais aimé et que ma vie ici n'est été qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais ta voix résonne encore à mes oreilles, elle siffle dans l'air. Ta voix résonne comme la lame tranchante de la potence.

« _Mais moi non plus je n'y peux rien… Je t'aime Carlisle. C'est comme ça_. »

J'ai froid. J'ai tellement froid…

Je t'aime Alice….

.

.

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre est petit et il ne sert pas à grand chose mais je l'aime bien. :)

Abiix33


End file.
